Fullbring (Kenji)
| signature = s }} Fullbring (完現術, Furuburingu; lit. "Full Manifestation Art") is a power constituted by usable by s and s. People capable of employing Fullbring are known as Fullbringers (完現術者 （フルブリンガー）, Furuburingā; lit. "Full Manifestation Artist"). Fullbring enables the Fullbringer to manipulate the souls that reside in all physical matter. Overview Fullbringers are spiritually aware s capable of interacting fully with the spiritual world;Bleach anime; Episode 347 this extends to sensory perception of other spiritual entities.Bleach anime; Episode 351 Their abilities stem from reiryoku, with Fullbring being their premier ability, and are passed down to them from their mother during pregnancy.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 10 As such a Fullbringer's power closely resembles that of a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 10 Due to this they experience a "quickening" of their powers when exposed to the atmosphere of .Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 1-3 Particularly potent sources of Hollow reiatsu, such as that possessed by the Visored, can replicate this "quickening".Day 19: Ghosts of Yesterday Because of this a Fullbringer's powers are noted to be very different from those of a or a .Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 2-3 Despite the above being the commonly accepted origin by the Fullbring population at large the truth is more secretive, or at the very least less documented. Fullbring is actually born as a result of those who carry a fragment of the , with possessing his Saketsu.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III By no means is Fullbring the only power granted to a Fullbringer however, though it is easily the most recognisable form. Their power can also be difficult to control at first; some can only invoke it when threatened, or through the will to protect.Bleach manga; Chapter 62, pages 12-13 Through training, and no small amount of imitation, a Fullbringer can eventually manifest abilities akin to a Hollow. This includes and as well as more specialized reiatsu-based techniques, such as Garrett's Shūchūtama and Mukeikyū.Day 13: LucklessDay 20: The Beatdown Part II Unknown to Garrett these "inventive techniques" that he created where very similar to an 's and .Bleach manga; Chapter 234, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 199, pages 16-17 Fullbring itself allows a Fullbringer to manipulate the souls that reside in all physical matter. They use their physical bodies however and thus have to build the necessary stamina to use their powers effectively.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, page 6 Garrett and Tiffany built the necessary stamina through their mixed martial-art training,Bleach: Cataclysm; Investigating Grat arc whilst Kusaka Kori had already been accustomed to fierce combat when he first learned of his capacity to utilize Fullbring.Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II; Blank period Due to his wealth of combat experience Kusaka likewise possessed a particularly potent Fullbring. His power, whilst utilizing his Renkei, was considered by Kenji Hiroshi to be leagues ahead of the entire Esclavos group.Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II; Esclavos arc This is due to the Renkei having been in Kusaka's possession since before the First Spiritual War and its "soul" experiencing the same events as Kusaka himself. It can thus be accepted that Fullbringer's who possess a wealth of combat experience prior to awakening their Fullbring possess far stronger powers compared to those who have none.Bleach manga; Chapter 437, pages 4-5 An example of Fullbring is walking on water without falling through, or producing more height when they jump through making the surface they're standing upon more elastic.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 432, page 13 When combined with an object the Fullbringer has an affinity for, or merely an overall fondness, then a transformation can occur, producing an enhanced form.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 10-15 Uniquely the focus of a Fullbring's affinity can be their own body. invoked unique transformations in his arms through the pride instilled in him by his ,Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 17-18 whilst Garrett Sheppard invoked a form of bodily enhancement stemming from his pride as a martial artist.Garrett's Awakening It is possible for a single Fullbringer to have multiple objects which they can transform and use in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, page 5 Upon death all traces of a Fullbringer's abilities fade completely.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 19 The person however retains their abilities into the afterlife, which is how s are capable of utilizing Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, page 15 , meanwhile, was not fit to imprint on any one object, but was instead capable of utilising the base power of Fullbring to a level completely unseen before. This specialisation gave Aura frightening power and versatility which has yet to be even marginally replicated. Terminology & applications Terminology *'Object Affinity' (客体相性, Kyakutaiaishou) -- a Fullbringer is capable of boosting the soul of an object with their own, producing a transformation in the object in question so long as they have an affinity with the object.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 4-5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 435, page 12 It is possible for a Fullbringer to develop an affinity with multiple objects and thus it is possible to have multiple different Fullbring forms.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, page 5 *'Type' (型, Kata) -- a label attached to each individual Fullbring form brought about through object affinity, which usually hints at the abilities and traits of the Fullbring in question. Examples include Clad-type Fullbrings and Weapon-type Fullbrings.Bleach manga; Chapter 445, page 3 Applications *'Power transference' (権威転移, Keniteni) -- Fullbringers are capable of sharing their powers amongst themselves, as well as impose sanctions on how their powers can affect one another.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-18 In addition to this they can willingly surrender their powers to Substitute Shinigami in order to become normal.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 13 In extreme situations a Fullbringer can likewise steal the Fullbring of a fellow Fullbringer, allowing it to be used for their own ends.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 6-7 Randy Jones, after noticing that Hitoshi was using Bringer Light to augment his movements, successfully stole Hitoshi's Fullbring. Kusaka Kori was the one who taught Randy how to do this.Into the Fire: Brotherly Bond *'High-speed movement' (快速身のこなし, Kaisoku Minokonashi) -- a Fullbringer is capable of invoking high-speed movement through Fullbring, which is referred to as Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Buringā Raito; lit. "Full Manifestation Light").Day 5: Weekend Beckons Each high-speed movement produces a flickering green-coloured light beneath the practitioner's feet.Day 13: Luckless As demonstrated by Garrett Sheppard, Bringer Light can be enhanced through other Hohō disciplines. He does so by combining aspects of Shunpo and Māipō. Improvement A Fullbringer must reach a certain level before they can use their Fullbring to its fullest potential power.Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 10-11 The various stages of development are known to possess radically different appearances when compared to their final stage; they can thus be considered incomplete.Bleach manga; Chapter 445, pages 15-16 Once the final state is realised the Fullbring releases a destructive blast of energy from the Fullbringer's body, which is potentially damaging; both to themselves and anyone nearby.Bleach manga; Chapter 451, pages 16-18 Another Fullbringer, or at the very least someone knowledgeable regarding the process, is often required to oversee the process and alleviate the damage. Traditionally once a Fullbringer has fully realised their respective abilities through Object Affinity, the abilities said Fullbring possesses cannot and do not change through growth. This flaw can be temporarily alleviated however through combining one focus with another; this essentially augments the primary Fullbring with a secondary object to bring about an enhanced form with heightened abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 458, page 18 Another method exists which involves stealing another's Fullbring and integrating it into your own permanently. Types *'Clad-Type' (装衣型): a type of Fullbring that shrouds the user in their own power, which is usually accompanied by the user adopting a number of physical changes, such as additional clothing.Bleach manga; Chapter 445, page 3 possessed such a Fulllbring and his was particularly noted to echo the function of his 's .Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 18-19 Garrett Sheppard's , which brought forth his Hollow blood to the fullest, was considered to closely resemble a Clad-type in function.Into the Fire: Garrett's Conviction Ichigo's went through several forms: a weapon in the shape of his Bankai's guard,Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 16-20 a form of shimmering reiatsu that looked like a Shinigami's shihakushō,Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 445, pages 3-4 and finally the completed stage that resembled the carapace of his various Hollow forms.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, pages 10-12 *'Internal-Type' (国内型): a type of Fullbring that retains the user's power within their own bodies, which usually results in sweeping physical enhancements at the expense of specialised abilities; the ones created by the user being exempt. Garrett Sheppard was noted to possesses such a Fullbring, but his teacher, Anko Amatsuki, noted that it resulted in a great deal of fatigue as a trade-off for the enhanced abilities. also possessed such a Fullbring which covered his arms in a form of armour, both of which possessed individual powers more suited for defence and, eventually, offence.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 261, pages 11-13 *'Weapon-Type' (武器型): a type of Fullbring which takes the form of a weapon,Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 10-15 which is wielded by the user and is capable of performing a number of special techniques unique to its wielder.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, pages 12-13 Kusaka Kori possessed such a Fullbring and his was particularly noted to resemble his 's , whilst possessing considerable power beyond the combined might of the entire Esclavos group.Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II; Esclavos arc Randy Jones, whose finger-less gloves acted as his focus and weapon both, was fit to bypass his opponent's defences and reduce them to ash with a single strike.Day 28: Grat Runs Red Prior to awakening his own ability Garrett was capable of using Reīssen through Fullbring in conjunction with his Bakkōtō, which was considered a Weapon-type manifestation of Kusaka's shared abilities.Return of the Soulless Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes